goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
PornStar505 Gets Grounded For Quadruple Tranquility
Summary COC* A EGG U R gets up from bed and goes to the video store to buy Ted on DVD and went back home to watch the movie. Soon after watching Ted on DVD, he goes off to the movie theaters to see Girls Trip. Therefore, he gets grounded for double tranquility and beaten up by Nowi again. Cast *Eric as PornStar505 and Principal Eric *Alan as PornStar505's Dad *Kate as Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as Mr. Alan *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, and Kumakkii Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano Transcript *A EGG U R is getting out of bed and left his home to go to the video store *COC* A EGG U R: Can I have Ted on DVD? *Store Celrk: Here you go. *cut: the living room *COC* A EGG U R: Since I got Ted on DVD, I'm going to watch it right now. *(107 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R: That was a awesome and funny movie from 2012. Since my dad is at work, I'm going to see Girls Trip at the theaters *A EGG U R soon left his house to see Girls Trip at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki appear and became shocked when they saw the Ted DVD COC* A EGG U R brought and become angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, COC* A EGG U R snuck out of bed and went to the video store to get Ted on DVD! That's it! *Mimirin: We're calling his dad about this! *(122 minutes later) *Shimajirō: We knew COC* A EGG U R wanted to get pornography films and shows! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: I know. I will beat my son's ass when he gets home! *A EGG U R soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both his dad and Shimajirō and his friends *PornStar505's Dad: PornStar505, Shimajirō Shimano angrily called me on the phone and told me that you got out of bed and went to the video store and brought Ted on DVD! I know it is rated R and plus, it's a pornography film! *Kirinta Kusano: And what else did you do after that?! *PornStar505: I went to see Girls Trip at the theaters. *Kirinta Kusano: What on Earth, PornStar505! That movie is rated R and plus it is a pornographic movie!! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for quadruple tranquility!! *PornStar505's Dad: That's right! You're grounded for double tranquility! Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Shimajirō: First, spankings! *Shimano begins to spank PornStar505. This action is censored *PornStar505: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Mimirin: Next, slappings! *Midorihara begins to violently slap COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored *PornStar505: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Kirinta Kusano: Next, ass beatings! *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Satomi Hiroyuki: Next, whack you with a belt! *Hiroyuki began to whack COC* A EGG U R with a belt. This action is completely censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Senichi Tanaka: Next, punches in the face! *Tanaka begins violently punching COC* A EGG U R in the face. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Sakurako Koinuma: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Koinuma begins to put on a nappy on COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored. *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice No! (X78) *Sakurako Koinuma: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *PornStar505's Dad: Now, I will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *PornStar505's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! I'm hyper furious at you for getting Ted on DVD! It's a good thing I destroyed it! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! You'll pay attention to all four of our shows and we strongly mean it!! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! I knew you killed 32 more students and 12 more teachers at your school! That means you're gonna make the school demolished! *PornStar505's Dad: You killed 32 more students and 12 more teachers?! You're so grounded even more!